KAHS
by pandaxXxchan
Summary: Konoha Asylum High School, really meant to be Konoha High School, has been having some...problems. Their principal, Tsunade, has been running the school until her cough crazy cough long lost friend Jiraiya shows up at her doorstep...full summary in story
1. The Meeting

**Title: **K.A.H.S

**Pairing(s): **Sakura/Neji, Sakura/Gaara, Sakura/ Sasuke

**Summary: **Konoha Asylum High School, really meant to be Konoha High School, has been having some...problems. Their principal, Tsunade, has been running the school until her cough crazy cough long lost friend Jiraiya shows up at her doorstep. He spray-painted the sign in front of the School, K.H.S into K.A.H.S. To show in a subtle way to his friend that he came back. Jiraiya brought some kids with him too, Sakura, Naruto and Ino to the school. What will happen?

**Genre: **Humor/Romance...

"I don't own Naruto"- regular speaking

**"I don't own Naruto" -Inner Sakura Speaking**

_'I don't own Naruto' _-regular people thinking inside their heads

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly T.T

* * *

**Chapter One the Meeting**

50-year-old Tsunade was pacing back and forth. She couldn't believe it! Jiraiya coming back...trying to convince her that these kids were geniuses! How could she possibly believe him! It was probably some cruel sick joke he was trying to pull...Then again being out of my life for 30 years then coming out of nowhere...nahh.

"How could I possibly think that?" She lightly chuckled to herself, while staring out the window looking down on the campus. "Of course he's pulling my leg...well then I'll go along with this and then I'll shove it in his face! MUWAHAHAHA"

"Um Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama is here..." said Shizune smiled.

"Oh...well send him in! Just don't um..tell him of my somewhat...unoriginaldiabolical plan..."

"Err...Tsunade-sama I think you misunderstood...Jiraiya-sama is...here...beside me. Hehehe funny isn't it?" Shizune was embarrassed at the fantasy she had in her head. Thinking she'd get another laugh for bringing Jiraiya to her. Tsunade wouldn't get mad...but just laugh with her! When...she forgot to knock first, CONSULT Tsunade that a visitor was here, get her approval, and then send the visitor in. But she thought _' what the heck, he has known her practically her entire life...so I thought it would be okay!'_ Hahaha what a big mistake.

"Shizune, Shizune, Shizune," Tsunade said while shaking her head, still not turning around " ...You did this the WHOLE day yesterday, making fun of me about him coming over, and I told you to stop 'cause it's getting old. Or else..I'll tell the whole school that your on..dun nun nun estrogen and currently going out with the math teacher Iruka ahahhahahhaha that's kinda funny now thatI mention it...Oh yea..um..que flashback to yesterday"

**Flashback:**

_"B-but Tsunade! They are geniuses! They've been with me for 5 years...WITH the approval of their parents, by the way. And they have done nothing but improve! Why won't you believe me?" Jiraiya was on the floor kneeling and begging in front of his life long friend giving his explanation as to why he was here with three kids. Eyes brimming with tears._

_"Jiraiya...I'll NEVER believe you...after what you pulled 30-years-ago, I am sure you remember..." her eye twitched "I want him out of my sight! Shizune get him out of my school now in the HARSHEST way possible!" she yelled._

_Therefore, Jiraiya was thrown out the window...while his students were led out the door..._

**End flashback**

"Tsunade-sama...I said I'm sorry and I'm not joking, Jiraiya-sama is here! .xx and STOP talking about my relation ship! How is that funny! Using those pills...even YOU use those pills! GRRR... and for your information at least I didn't tell you that we are past second base thank you very much...and thanks to those pills...eeep--!" Shizune blushed at what she just said..and what could have been said.

"Um...Tsunade you never really let me explain what REALLY happened 30 years ago..." Jiraiya said sternly walking up to her.

"Oh...really now, Shizune give me the damn voice changer or I'll--" She finally turned around to see Jiraiya standing there in person very seriously. "Fine Jiraiya explain..."

"OH MY GOD finally, I get to clear my name...come here girl so we can finish this!" He giggled

o.O 'Did he just giggle? And did he just sound...gay? I really don't want to know...'

**Jiraiya's explanation:**

_"Tsunade let's go to my house, I'm pooped! We just graduated aren't you tired?" Twenty-year-old Jiraiya was lugging next to his friend during college, both graduating early. _

_"Jiraiya...I thought you said we'd have dinner just the two of us, to celebrate our graduation AND our 9 years of friendship? I wanted to ask you something you know."_

_Jiraiya smirked "Oh don't worry about that Tsunade-**chan.** We'll defiantly have fun to night with my plans if you know what I mean" _

_"What do you mean?" Tsunade's eye twitched._

_"Huh? Oh nothing...I was just wondering if you wanted to go home and uh...you know--" he gave her his famous eyebrow raising talent to signify the fun they'll have. But before he could finish..._

_"PERVERT!" she growled and slapped him back to mama's house..., which is in the HIDDEN leaf village. _

-

-

_Back at Jiraiya's mom's house..._

_"Mommy can you get me a bowl of chicken soup, Tsunade took my subtle way of implying the party we were going to...into something...something...PERVERTED" he wailed at the offensive comment towards him._

_And Tsunade never did find out about that party...which was a blast...cough _

**End explanation**

-

-

"Fine what-ever, they can stay...but if they AREN'T geniuses, then I'll have to kick them out..." Tsunade paused and then she muttered under her breath "worthless piece of shit..."

Since she muttered that last statement...Jiraiya couldn't really hear her but he **thought** he heard her say something like "worthless shirt"

"W-Whoa Tsunade" Jiraiya put up his hands for defense, "There are children in the room" he paused and inched closer looking side to side trying to see if anyone was going to try and listen...

In the room, everyone was like _'WTF'_ or like o.O and backed away...but they just waited for this to end so they could get back to their lives...

"Psst...Tsunade..." Jiraiya started whispering, "You can't take off your shirt no matter what you think about your 'sexy' body...you're FIFTY YEARS OLD you can't look sexy...if you took off your shirt...all these people points around the room--" as Jiraiya spoke he got louder and louder, "would start puking cause I mean...you'll probably have like what...saggy boobs?" Jiraiya giggled.

"GRRRRR! DO YOU WANT TO GET STABBED?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes,"Tsunade trust me...you maybe pretty, but you could never pull it off...and plus you don't even have a knife..haha what a loser!" he giggled again!

"Do you want to say that again?"

He gulped..."N-No...um...never mind!" his voiced squeaked because Jiraiya never wins..which is kind of sad. Poor poor Jiraiya.

"Good...now Shizune get them a dorm room...and figure out some classes for them...I need to have a talk with these kids...Jiraiya? Would you mind getting out?"

"What is with that act of yours?" Jiraiya pointed an accusing finger at her, "Would you just give it a rest? First your happy then your mad then your blah and blah blah blah...if your in a PMSing mood right now just tell everyone Kay?"

**"Jiraiya-sama...get out or I'll make you get out!" Yelled Inner-Sakura**

"Y-Yes...Sakura" He slowly backed away from the rest of the people and slowly exited the room. "PMSing women are soo troublemsome...grr.."He muttered..now he would just have to be content in listening from the door.

* * *

"I'm impressed" Tsunade smirked, "Sakura,was it? Well...tell me about yourself." 

"Thank you...um Tsunade-sama?" said person nodded "Well then..."

-

-

"My name is Haruno Sakura...and my hair color IS natural...and I HATE" glances over at Naruto" ramen."

"B-But Sakura-chan...how can you say that about Ramen?" Yes he loves it soo much he just had to capitalize R in Ramen cause Ramen is so awesome d. "You're sick again aren't you, INO get her a cold wash cloth she might start have hot flashes again!"

"BAKA...don't interrupt my monologue! I just said that cause...well...I just don't know...now die!" Sakura and Ino slapped him silly he went unconscious and Tsunade just had to laugh at him.

"Come on fore-head girl...sure...that was fun and all but hurry up and get over your ego-maniac ways...you're being so conceited." Ino said while Sakura glared.

"You shut-up Ino-**pig**" Ino put her hands on her hips at the insult her so-called best friend made at her. The two girls were about to have a cat-fight when--

"Aww you two girls..." Naruto shook his head while smiling regaining consciousness. The two girls were eyeing each other wearily... but decided to listen to him. "You two have been friends since like forever...and **I **don't want to be the one who would end it."

"Uh...what are you talking about Naruto?" Ino asked...obviously confused

"Well duh" trying to tell her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world..."You two were fighting for me calling each other names because of my ohh soo sexy body d. Girls don't get upset there's enough of me to go around...but I'm sorry Ino...I probably would have to send you to Jiraiya-sama...cause I don't really think you're all that like you say.."

"Naruto..." Ino started getting really pissed and was about to hit him when--

"Ino, I know that Naruto was just joking...but hey I'm here for you HUG!" Jiraiya said bursting through the door, running to Ino to embrace her.

"Jiraiya, get...OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU PEDOPHILE!" Tsunade yelled, Jiraiya whimpered and went back outside to his post. "Can we just continue...Sakura?"

"Thank you...anyways I'm pretty much perfect, I'm a great athlete, I'm smart, everyone thought I had a cool personality and was really pretty! Also I could do anything." She giggled.

"Oh My God. Would you just shut up" Ino shoves her out of the way and she landed on her butt out the door. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, I'm nice...funny...SMART" she yelled so Sakura could hear, "and I'm an awesome person."

"Um...Thank you Ino...THANKS SAKURA...How about you Naruto?" Tsunade replied.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I love Ramen d yay for Ramen! OH I'm smart!"

"Ino...we have a weird one here don't we..." whispered Tsunade.

"You don't know the half of it..." Ino informed her...wait...did Naruto just say he was...smart? "Naruto did you just say you were...**smart**"

"Yea, actually I did Ino, are you ugly as well as deaf?" Naruto retorted

"W-What?" Ino and Tsunade stood dumb-founded that Naruto ACTUALLY made a witty come back..."N-Naruto...are you alright?" Ino asked..still shocked.

"Why wouldn't I be? If I wasn't alright I'd be like, dying or something...really"

"Naruto are you...are you really Naruto? Cause the Naruto I know wouldn't have just insulted me...stood there and watched Sakura get kicked out of the room...heard us insult you and you take it...and he would never...EVER say he was smart." Ino deduced.

"Are you really Naruto?" Tsunade asked...trying to contain all this information and keep up with them...

"Uh...cough" Naruto um...yea he coughed.

The three of them sat in silence for a few awkward minutes...not knowing what to do. Ino was trying to figure out if he was REALLY Naruto that she was walking around him in a circle...studying him, Naruto was just trying to inch away from her 'Glad that's not me heh', and she was just sitting in her chair watching this until--

'Wait...why am I just letting them do what I want...and why are they still even here! o.O

"Well...I'll send for three students...to give you each an individual tour around the school...Uh...good-bye now..." The two kids slowly walked away...while Tsunade just sat there...wondering if it was a good idea to let them enroll at this school.

Tsunade smirked...'They're not that bad...'

* * *

A.N.: Well this is my first fic...Yup it's pretty boring so far...but I'm working on it...I'm kind of trying to figure out where I want the story to go...but I hope it's going good so far d thanks for reading...if you did. Hope you liked it, but don't worry the next chapter will be better. 

They are all in 10th grade by the way

-panda xXx chan


	2. Elmer and Elsie

**Title: **K.A.H.S

**Pairing(s): mainly **Sakura/Neji, Sakura/Gaara, **slight** Sakura/ Sasuke

**Summary: **Konoha Asylum High School, really meant to be Konoha High School, has been having some...problems. Their principal, Tsunade, has been running the school until her cough crazy cough long lost friend Jiraiya shows up at her doorstep. He spray-painted the sign in front of the School, K.H.S into K.A.H.S. To show in a subtle way to his friend that he came back. Jiraiya brought some kids with him too, Sakura, Naruto and Ino to the school. What will happen?

**Genre: **Humor/Romance...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly T.T or the new brand of glue...by Elmer's Glue..who is the husband of the cow Elsie! Go COWS!

Characters..might act out of character : heh

* * *

**Chapter 2 Elmer and Elsie**

The trio was just walking around the campus...trying to find their dorms on their own. Completely leaving or slapping Shizune all the way to Iruka so she was out of their hair. They turned the corner when Naruto read a sign, in the middle of the sidewalk, because where else would it be silly! XD

Naruto squinted and read...s...l...o...w...l...y, "...Hm. It says, 'Come. On. INN.' Whoa! What a catchy phrase for a...well...an INN! Yeah that's what this place has to be ( : ) " How convenient! We were looking for our dorms and then we stumbled on this INN! How lucky can we get?" he skipped merrily towards the house, chuckling to himself about how stupid they were to look for some stupid dorms, when they could go to a fabulous INN...really!

"DAMN! Naruto this is just a scam...can't you tell?" Sakura and Ino looked around. "Really Naruto...look. Plus, we're here BECAUSE we are geniuses! Not some idiot who can't figure out something soo lame!"

Behind the sign, was a poorly painted cardboard house in the distance, painted with none other than ELMER'S new SQUEEZE 'N BRUSH PAINT! How did our cool new friends find out? Well, from the distance the two girls were standing at, they concluded that from the right angle, texture and color, it could be none other than this brand of glue. Or conveniently placed there was a man and beside the man, next to the house, was another sign! It said:

"This fancy little house was sponsored and painted by ELMER'S new SQUEEZE 'N BRUSH PAINT! Please come in and don't bother to read this sign! Thank You--- Elmer...a.k.a the wife of Elsie. (p.s. if you didn't know this, then be an informed, well-rounded person and look up Elmer's Glue on google!)

Ino and Sakura just gave up and ran towards their idiot...when all of a sudden Sakura trips on a twig that was just thrown in the middle of her path!

But she never hit the ground. The man, who is actually a guy, saved her!

"Are you O.K.?" the guy said.

"Yea I mean you saved me! Thanks!" She looked at him and noticed he was wearing an awesome hoodie and had facial markings. (If you cannot figure who this is...you really need to remember your Naruto characters) "Um...you aren't going to use some lame pick up line on me are you? Like 'Are you O.K.? Because heaven's a long fall from here.' Or something even lamer xx? Heh...cause those are just stupid." She rubbed the back of her neck...trying to not look nervous...but obviously failing! o

"Um...No. But, I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." He smirked

"DUDE THAT WAS SOOOO CHEESY!" yelled Ino...who was standing right next to him...because he is the one that caught Sakura...her best friend.

"Ino...shut the hell up! You're just as loud as Naruto...except you can hea--"

"What! Sakura-chan are you OK! I'll be down in a second!" Naruto yelled out of the second floor window...somehow.

Meanwhile

-

-

"...My name is Haruno Sakura what's yours? But if you don't mind can you let me go of first?"

He stepped away from Sakura, but not before, he set her back on the ground. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba. You three new here?"

"Yup...can you tell us how to get to the dorms? We're kinda lost...and super hearing dude over there is trying to book a room at that nasty INN."

"Oh...well...you shouldn't judge a house by their appearance. It's quiet lovely though...but heh sorry I can't...but I can get someone to show you. Hey how about him?" Kiba runs away from the trio and grabs some random guy...cause he's also new here but just doesn't tell them!

"Hey can you show these three people where the dorms are I gotta run...Thanks. Bye!" he runs away...trying to find his own dorm. BYE Kiba!

"Um...hi I'm Haruno Sakura; these are my best friends Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Naruto. Who are you?" Sakura politely introduced herself.

"What's the time?"

"Um...it's 10:32 why?" Sakura said...obviously confused.

"Hm...So it's 10:32 am on August 29th, 2006 (making it present dated heh) thanks I just wanted to be able to remember the exact moment I met you."

"Dude...that was totally lame..." Naruto said...but we all know in his mind he was trying to remember it because it was just soo cool!

"O...k...so who are you?" back to Sakura and her 20 questions game.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke at your service." he lightly smirked.

"Awesome, can you please show us to our dorms?"

"Sure...what dorm number are you?"

"...um we're not sure, you see our tour guide just completely left us, and didn't bother to give us our schedules." it was Sakura's turn to smirk.

"OK, let's go then" he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Oh, those are shoulder blades, I thought they were wings."

"OMG would you two just stop! Sasuke just show us our damn dorm room and leave Sakura alone. Stop using some GAY pick-up lines!" Ino growled.

"F-fine l-lets go then" Sasuke continued walking...and stayed at least 5 feet away from Ino.

-

-

At the dorm room office/ the regular office

"Here we are! Just ask these ladies and they'll tell you." Sasuke informed them.

"Um...excuse me sir, but can you tell us where we're staying?" Sakura again, kindly asked.

Some random person we will never see again says, "I'm a woman..." the random _woman_ replied.

"OH...then can we have our room number ma'mm?" Ino smoothly replied.

The _woman_ darkly muttered " no good for a damn worthless piece of shit...calling me a man" but to the four kids it sounded like: "no" "worthless" "shirt"

Sakura whispered softly to Ino, "Hey...is it just me or do women here like to say 'worthless shirt' or what?"

"...I know..." she replied.

"I SAID GIMMIE YOUR DAMN NAMES!" yelled the _woman_

"Uuhh you could have just asked nicer old-lady...just because you're not in the prime of your life and hate your shirt...don't get mad at us!" Naruto told that lady off.

"...Just give me your names," the lady obviously giving up said.

"Oh well since you said it nicely!" he continued, "Our names our Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino!"

"Room 315, not get!" yelled the wo-man.

-

-

Outside of the Office

"Awesome, you guys have the dorm next door to me. You'll love my roommates! This will be such a BLAST! Teehee" giggled Sasuke...

"Um...are you all right Sasugay--I mean Sasuke?" Naruto smirked

"I swear your get better and better with these things Naruto every time!" Ino slapped him on the back, which made him fall flat on his face. Poor Naruto.

Sasuke led the way to their dorm room. During their small adventure, they met many people.

A person looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at him, then they both...guy nodded to each other. "Uchiha"

Sasuke smirked. "Hyuuga."

"Who are they?" um...Hyuuga demanded (Well...we don't know WHICH Hyuuga this is...but we all know deep down right : )

"This lovely girl," gestures to the girl with pink hair, "is Haruno Sakura, and the girl to her left is Yamanaka Ino, and the dobe on the left is Uzimiki Nartoo."

"HEY! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! U-Z-U-M-A-K-I- N-A-R-U-T-O! Get it right Sasugay-teme!" growled N-A-R-U-T-O.

"Ah..." his awesome comeback came."

Neji (yes...I'll just come right out and say it) led Sakura over to her dorm room and said, "Hey, I'm Hyuuga Neji. Nice to meet you Haruno." he lightly smirked.

"Hey Neji! Man...I hope school will go great. How about you?" Sakura said, trying to start a conversation.

"Hm...yeah I guess, see you around Haruno." and with that he entered his dorm abandoning Sakura. So...she did the only thing she could do, she went to Ino because she didn't want to be alone, in a hallway, talking to nobody.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" she said while walking up to Ino.

Ino's head turned to Sakura's direction, "Hey...can I ask you something?"

"Um...you didn't really give me much choice did ja sunshine?" giggling Sakura.

"No, Sakura I'm serious. Why do all the guys like you? When we first got here, Kiba saved you and was kinda flirting with you. Then Sasuke with all the gay pick-up lines. Hey, I'd settle for lame pick-up lines any day. Then there's Neji. You just met him and he leads you to the dorm and chats with you!" said Ino, obviously tearing up from confessing to her BEST friend she was jealous.

"Hold up Ino." Sakura stated. She walks up to Naruto and says, "Hey Naruto...can I have the keys to the dorm? I need to talk to Ino for a sec. Kay?"

"Sure thing Sakura-chan...tell her I hope she feel's better when I come in. I'm just chatting with Sasupan over here lol man the names I come up for him are just...convenient huh? MUWAHAHHA!" he laughed insanely...

"Yo...dobe, I'm right here you know. And you didn't make up all those 'names' other authors did...man what a loser" he mumbled the last part.

"Why I ought to...Come here! So I can wop your---"

"Like you could. Or do you just want to slap it? Hm...tetering on your sexuality huh Naruto?" Sasuke lightly smirked.

While that was going on, Sakura masterly walked away towards Ino, and opened the dorm room. She was still crying, so she sat on the couch for support.

"Ino...I'm sorry, I didn't know you were...jealous. But don't worry! Many guys here will TOTALLY die for you. Hey, don't you remember last year when ALL the guys were after you? I was so jealous of you...you couldn't imagine it. We're best friends and we shouldn't let...cute boys interfere with our friendship. Am I right?" Sakura tried to cheer her up, and sadly smiling at her for reassurance.

"Man, forehead-girl that was totally lame. Come here." she lunges at Sakura pretending to beat her up.

"Ino-pig hahahaha! Stop! Ahhahah!" Sakura tries to escape the crazy clutches of Ino, the executor.

"OMG INO LET SAKURA-CHAN GO YOU EVIL HAG!" Naruto rushes to save his Sakura-chan.

Dun dun na nun! He rushes to save her but...sadly runs into the couch and lands right on top of the two girls.

"WHOA DUDE YOU'RE SO DAMN LUCKY!" some random dude passing by the open dorm room says.

"Get a life! These two girls are fighting and I'm trying to break these two up...now leave OUR DORM ROOM!" he yells at the intruder.

"Man...if you wanted me to leave just ask...you didn't have to say it so harshly. Gawsh..." leaves

"It's OK Naruto, we weren't fighting.ahhaha" Sakura still under Ino laughs.

"Man...tomorrow is gonna be an interesting day..." a mysterious stranger says...hiddenly.

"Get some sleep Sasuke... I think Neji needs you!" Naruto yells at him.

"Really? COMING! Hey...wait...grrr!" Sasuke stomps to his dorm, leaving the trio to themselves

* * *

A.N.: yup there you go : hope you like it yay the second chapter is up! I hope other readers will like it!

panda xXx chan


	3. Morning Madness?

**Title: **K.A.H.S

**Pairing(s): mainly **Sakura/Neji, Sakura/Gaara, Sakura/Naruto **slight** Sakura/ Sasuke

**Summary: **Konoha Asylum High School, really meant to be Konoha High School, has been having some...problems. Their principal, Tsunade, has been running the school until her cough crazy cough long lost friend Jiraiya shows up at her doorstep. He spray-painted the sign in front of the School, K.H.S into K.A.H.S. To show in a subtle way to his friend that he came back. Jiraiya brought some kids with him too, Sakura, Naruto and Ino to the school. What will happen?

**Genre: **Humor/Romance...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly T.T

Characters...might act out of character : heh

* * *

**Chapter 3 Morning Madness...?**

_RING!_

_RING!_

_RING!_

Sleepily Sakura said,"Grr...Damn clock! Wait...when did we get a clock?" as realization hit her, she felt something hard yet warm under her and something poking her on top. "...Huh?"

On top of the sleepy Sakura was Ino and her hair was poking her sides making her giggle at her lazy friend...

3

2

1

And Naruto was under her.

"AHHH!"

Just then, "Sakura? Are you all right? It's Sasuke open up!"

"Huh? Oh hi Sasuke! I'd love to open the door but I'm kind of busy at the moment..." struggles Sakura," And I was just a little freaked out when I woke up that's all! Hehe..."

"Oh...OK just call me when you need me..." saunters Sasuke behind the door feeling rejected but inside he was giggling. Why we don't know...maybe something with Neji?

"Sakura-chan be quiet I'm trying to sleep...mmm this pillow smells good...but has all these lumps!" Naruto sniffs Sakura and tries to smooth the 'pillow'.

"PERVERT!"

"OH SAKURA-CHAN I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THE PILLOW IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TOUCH YOUR BOOBS!"

You could see a faint blush on Sakura's cheeks. "THANKS NARUTO JUST SHOUT IT OUT TO THE WHOLE SCHOOL! GAWD!" and with that she slapped Naruto and got out with easy...Why didn't she just get out easily like she just did? Hm...

'**Um...why didn't we just slide out?' Inner Sakura wondered...**

'Because...um...' blushes

'**You like Naruto?'**

'NO! I mean I don't know, I mean I've always thought of him as a friend.' she confessed

**Smirks 'Oh really now? You don't know eh? Well...we'll just find out Miss blush-towards-Naruto-when-he-touched-your-boobs'**

'Hey if he touched my boobs he touched yours too stupid!'

**'Hey I'm just inside your head...I don't really have a real form, and you just called yourself stupid sunshine '**

'Grrr...just go away...I have to get ready unlike SOME people!'

Meanwhile, while she was having this little conversation with herself, Naruto and Ino were just sitting on the couch wondering what was going on. One minute Sakura looked confused, then she blushed, and then she got really mad.

"Psst Ino...is Sakura-chan PMSing?" the ever clueless Naruto asked the all-powerful Ino.

"You baka...just shut up." and with that, Ino walked away...

"Hey what are you talking abou--grr! Why is it always me! Damn..." so he goes up to Sakura and taps her shoulder, "Sakura-chan are you OK? We have to get ready for sch-- OUCH!" teehee Naruto go hurt...in some unknown place.

"BAKA...I know that!" and Sakura storms off.

"Note to self...never talk to Sakura-chan when she's like that...she can be um" thinks...of a good word," scary. Yup scary, that's it!" he dances his happy dance because he finally won! Won what? Well he won by finding an awesoum, yes awesoum word for Sakura-chan's disposition.

"Shut-up Naruto...it's too early and I don't want to hurt you"

"Lies.."he mutters to himself

-

-

In Sasuke's room

"Neji get up you lazy ass! He askedthe great Hyuuga Neji.

"AHHHH!" someone screamed in the distance...meaning next door cue Sasuke's exit.

Neji strained to hear what was happening. Because this was intense, he heard Sakura scream...but he didn't get up cause Sasuke was there already.

_"Sakura? Are you all right? It's Sasuke open up!" _smooth Uchiha...

"_Huh? Oh hi Sasuke! I'd love to open the door but I'm kind of busy at the moment..." struggles Sakura, "And I was just a little freaked out when I woke up that's all! He he..."_ hahahah rejected Uchiha!

Just then Sasuke comes back in, "Hey why didn't you get up to help Sakura too?

"Cause...she's already there with Naruto. And he's strong. Watch out you might have some competition Uchiha."

"Hey what about you Hyuuga, you like her too. Don't deny it..." smirked Sasuke

"Get. Off. Me. NOW!" yes you didn't know it but Sasuke jumped on Neji pinning him to his bed.

"Gosh...you are such a Johnny Rain Cloud!"

"A...Johnny Rain Cloud? What the?" Neji replied clueless. thinks

"Just forget it...get dressed" Sasuke was watching him intensely.

"Get out Uchiha!"

"Man...can't you take a joke?"

"Just get off me damn it!" and he pushed Sasuke off him and he started picking out his outfit. Lalalla

'Damn Naruto...and violating my personal space and not to mention my body!'

**'But darling...remember it was an accident! A total CONVINENT accident if you know what I mean wink wink nudge nudge'**

Ever since her little episode with Naruto, Sakura has been having this little discussion with herself wondering what to do.

'Hm...should I wear this?' Sakura was holding up a pair of snug jeans with a patch at the top and a black halter-top.

**'Hm...why the sudden change of clothing desires eh?'**

'SHUT UP! I DON'T LIKE NARUTO, MY GOD!' she screamed

**'Whoa...never said you did now did I?'**

'...oh just shut-up would ja?'

**Inner Sakura smirked at her triumph 'anything you say -'**

"Finally, now what should I wear today? It's our first day here...and I don't want to look like a slut or anything, hm..." Sakura wondered aloud.

"If you wear that? Then you will be." Ino said waltzing in.

"Then what should I wear then hm...anything? I think not!"

Ino lightly smirked as she led her way to her friends' closet. In the back of her mind, she KNEW of an outfit combination that would be killer on her body. Not showing any skin or looking like a hoe cause that would just ruin our rep. We're friends and what one friend is labeled as the other is sure to follow. So she walked into the closet and went looking for said outfit.

"Damn...where is it? Oh here it is muah feast your eyes on this Haruno Sakura!" In her hands was another pair of snug jeans with an elbow sleeve strip top that was safari green with white stripes. The deep-V collar was the perfect length, not showing way too much cleavage or anything. And it would hug Sakura's hourglass figure. The shirt would compliment her shape and goes well with the jeans that fitted her perfectly. Why this color? Well when Sakura received this as a birthday present her parents accidentally...cough...grabbed the wrong color. But it still looked great on her.

"Ino are you sure this'll work? I don't know...and plus what type of hairstyle should I have? See...I don't think this'll work, and it'll look ugly on me my figure is horrible!"

"Oh Sakura, just give me 15 minutes and I'll have you looking so hot you won't believe it's you!"

-

-

15 minutes later Sakura looked exactly as Ino said. The top hugged her perfect hourglass figure and the jeans were snug, everything showed off her awesome curves. And to top it all of Ino put Sakura's hair into a messy bun that looked gorgeous.

Naruto was just passing by already ready with his baggy jeans and a red t-shirt that read 'I prefer slow-dancing' as a joke mind you, and stopped in front of the door.

"Wow Sakura-chan you look...very...pretty" Naruto was lost for words

"See Sakura you look fine!" Ino complimented her self-conscious friend.

"But what you're wearing is so much better!" Sakura told her

Ino was sporting a pair of jeans and a light blue puffed sleeve tee. It looked fabulous on her but Ino would never admit it cause she already knew it duh!

But she could never tell her friend cause she'd just think she was ego-centric scoff.

"Sakura you're fine ok...let's get to class. You ready?" Sakura nodded and walked out of her room.

The trio exited their dorm when Sakura shouted, "Oh hey...I forgot my schedule I'll catch up ok?" her friends nodded and kept walking.

Sakura entered her dorm leaving the door wide-open "OH I found it good! Now all I have to do is find my classes...I hope" then she left her room when she bumped into somebody.

"Ooff! Hey watch where you're going buddy!" she rubbed her bottom while trying to get up.

The person in front of her smirked "I was watching, but you came out of nowhere. Plus you were the one to run into me because you fell down first."

"Hey you could have ran into me! With your physique you must be an athlete and if I ran into you, you wouldn't even fall cause I'm small!" shouted Sakura.

"You're gonna make me late for class" and he walked away.

"Hey you aren't going to even say sorry?" she ran after him "Can you at least show me to my first class? I cannot find it. By the way I'm Haruno Sakura, and you are?"

"No I won't say sorry, my name is Sabuku no Gaara and I don't show people to their classes." he continued walking away from the pink haired girl.

"B-but! I can't find it please help me Gaara!" she pleaded.

"Hey Sakura I'll show you to your class if you want." Sasuke suggested out of nowhere.

The two of them turned to Sasuke's direction down the hall. "Oh hey Sasuke, thanks I accept your offer." Sakura ran towards Sasuke because she didn't want to be late anymore than she might have been. But when she took two steps, something caught her wrist.

"I'll take you to your class." Smirked Gaara

"Sakura you coming?" Sasuke yelled at her.

"Um...on second thought I'll go with Gaara he's in my first class anyway." She said catching a glimpse at his own schedule that was in his hand."

"Oh ok...see you around then" Sasuke whispered, inside he was pissed at Gaara, yes he knew the boy. Oh did he know him

**Flashback**

_A scene from the distance five years ago, two boys were at the park. One had spiky red hair and the other black sort of raven hairstyle. The two were obviously friends because they were laughing at each other and eating their cookies. When boom...the red haired boy's cookie fell to the ground. The other boy accidentally bumped into the redhead. The look the redhead had in his eyes was pure hatred. The raven head boy started running away yelling._

_"I'm sorry Gaara! I swear that pigeon came out of nowhere! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the boy ran for his life as Gaara chased him around._

_"Sasuke! There was no pigeon anywhere you liar! Come back here you evil-boy-who-likes-to-make-other-people-drop-their-last-cookie!" Gaara started throwing mud at Sasuke and he got it in his hair._

_"Um...oops." Gaara stopped and started in fear at Sasuke when he stopped. Sasuke slowly turned around with a stoic face and slowly said:_

_"...Gaara, I suggest we stop now and forget being friends anymore. I hate you I hate you I hate you!" and with that Sasuke ran screaming back to his mansion across the park._

_The park was a beautiful Victorian style park where only the richest of the rich could pass through. Then slowly behind a tree, the pigeon flew away._

**End Flashback**

"I'll get you back Gaara! Now that I remember, you stole that cookie from my box! Curse you..."he darkly muttered and continued off to class.

* * *

A.N. Hey! The third chapter of K.A.H.S! The story is starting a little slow I think.

Anyways review! Flames are ok for new authors like me

panda xXx chan


End file.
